Saiyans in Hogwarts
by ReticentResolve
Summary: Vegeta and Raditz are ordered by Frieza to go to Hogwarts and learn about this strange magic that they use. What kind of antics will they get into! Also, Nappa will pop up eventually.
1. Saiyans at Daigon Alley

A/N

Hey, welcome to a series of one shots I made about this idea. In which Raditz and Vegeta are going to Hogwarts back when they were children. So, these are one shots, but i'll probably write some more. Enjoy!

 **Robes.**  
"Speed it up Raditz!" Vegeta yells from where he's walking ahead of a slightly taller Raditz, the older boy groaning and slouching over. They were both carrying a fair amount of bags at this point. At some point Frieza had decided that 'his little monkeys' needed some kind of education, and that it would not do to put them into the school for his own people.

So the two younger of the last three known remaining saiyans had been forced onto an unknown planet to take advantage of their schools before they destroyed the life. And even though it would take a few years, Frieza seemed perfectly content to wait and laugh at both their failures and their success.

They had been given copies of the strange letters that had been sent to Frieza, the alien was at least gracious enough to translate it into saiyan for them instead of the english that this planet seemed to use. Luckily enough, it seemed to be the universe's...well, universal language, so the two black haired youths knew it fairly well.

They had managed to get most of the things they needed though, picking up the strange books and cauldrons that they required, as well as stopping for a lunch that almost blew through the stores reserves. Thank god that Frieza was not only the strongest, but probably the richest as well, what with all the planets he had sold, so any and all expenses had been covered. Although they did nearly kill the stupid goblins while trying to exchange their money for the...whatever they were called here.

"Ugh...why the hurry Prince Vegeta?!" Raditz calls, slouching forward so much the bags almost scrape the ground, a few people glancing over in confusion, including a family of redheads who Vegeta proceeds to sneer at.

"I told you Raditz, the royal families of this world were eliminated hundreds of years ago, they are a DEMOCRACY!" Vegeta yells as Raditz finally catches up. "So stop calling me Prince! Do you want to draw more attention to us?! Don't you remember what Frieza said?"

"To…" Raditz mutters, shrinking away from the angry Prince. "Try and blend in?"

"Yes." Vegeta says much more calmly, suddenly aware of the people staring at him, snatching Raditz's wrist and walking forward huffily. "So, for all sakes and purposes, we are cousins. And keep your damned tail under wraps!"

"Okay…" Raditz mutters and wraps his tail a bit further around his waist. "So where to next then?"

"Some idiotic robe shop." Vegeta says and points to some strange shop with a blonde boy in the store, a woman stitching a robe onto him. "Come on then, we don't have all day."

Raditz had nearly mentioned that they basically did have all day, but decided to keep his mouth shut and followed the shorter boy boredly, the woman looking up with a raised brow at the two strange boys. "Hello boys, just a minute and i'll see to you."

Raditz could see Vegeta's brow twitching, and he knew that the prince was almost ready to start blasting away these trivial wizards. No one ignored the Prince of Saiyans on Frieza's ship, so why should these pathetic beings be allowed to? According to the pre-mission analysis, the average human has a power level of 6.5, excluding some wrestlers and martial artists, and yet the strongest hardly scraped past 100.

The blonde boy just sneered down at them from the pedestal he stood on, his lips curled in what looked like disgust, and his eyes glinting. Vegeta was simply returning the look ten fold, and Raditz was just watching. "You two pureblood?" He asks vilely as the woman walks off, allowing the boy to move. "Or muggles?"

"How dare you question my lineage!" Vegeta roars as Raditz growls lowly behind him, the blonde attempting to look strong when confronted with the two much more much more muscular teens. "Who are you, you pathetic beast?! Let me know the name of he who would doubt a saiyan!"

"I've never heard of the Saiyans before." The blonde says almost thoughtfully. What with the scene this boy was making, he figured he'd be a pureblood. But there wasn't a pure family that he didn't know. And the last name Saiyan seemed a little bit strange. But either way, if they were powerful, his father wouldn't want him to make a bad first impression. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"And I don't care." Vegeta snarls, shoving Draco off of the pedestal and standing there as the woman comes back in, holding black fabric, thread, and needles.  
Draco was almost ready to pitch a fit, but just then a small black haired boy walked in, green eyes blocked by old and tattered glasses. "Wow." Raditz chuckles nervously, just wanting to get away from Vegeta before he took his anger out on him. "Getting crowded in here huh? Why don't we go outside, since you already got your...robes and all."

Draco sighs. He did have to meet his mother after all. Figured she might not like it if she found him here pitching a fit to a boy who looked ready to snap at any moment. Truth be told, they were very intimidating, luckily though, the bigger one with the long hair seemed to be a bit more friendly than the short one. "Fine." Draco says and pushes the door open moodily, stepping outside in almost relief to be away from that malicious presence that the short one had been exuding.

"So, ma names Raditz...Saiyan. Raditz Saiyan, yep." Raditz chuckled, holding out a hand to shake the blondes. "The guy in there is my cousin, Vegeta."

"I'm sure you already know, but i'm Draco Malfoy." Draco says, shaking the big hand warily. Why was this guy so huge? He was in the same year as him, right? Or was he? "So, what year are you entering?" Draco asks boredly, only half interested in the answer.

"The first one." Raditz replies just as nonchalantly.

"Really…" Draco says and looks back over him. "How old are you…?"

"Thirteen." Raditz says, starting to get a bit confused.

"And you're in first year because…" Draco leads with a few go on hand motions.

"Got held back. Wanted to be here with my cousin." Raditz says with a nervous laugh, burying a hand into his hair with a chuckle.

Draco snorts derisively, putting his chin in the air cockily. "So you prolonged your education for a family member. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Raditz sighs. This kid acted a lot like Vegeta did himself. Guess it makes sense then, that he wouldn't get along with him. Raditz didn't think he'd get along with himself either. "Ah." The blonde interrupts Raditz's personal musings. "Mother is here. I'm afraid that means you'll no longer be graced with my presence."

The saiyan rolls his eyes. Yup. Definitely a Vegeta. But he still gave the tall statuesque blonde woman a smile, the woman looking over him briefly before nodding and heading off with her child close behind, still walking with his back rigid.

* * *

Vegeta was not in a good mood. But then again, when was he ever? Frieza had dared to send him off under the pretenses of learning, and yet here he was with a filthy lower life form using a tape measure on him, the needles and pins dangerously close to his body. And that stupid thing was still staring at him!

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta asks coldly to the green eyed youth, the boy looking down immediately.

"Um...I...well…" The boy mutters, ready to speak but not quite brave enough to do so. Something about the two spiky haired boys was intimidating him.  
Vegeta was gloating darkly, eyes coal black as he stood above the small boy. Usually he wasn't tall enough to look down on people. "Ah!" Vegeta yells, slapping the woman's hand away and clenching his shoulder. "Watch your hands woman!"

"Calm down. I'm almost done." She mutters, pushing Vegeta's hands away and continuing to stitch the robes around the short body. She probably would find him scary. If he wasn't about as tall as a trash can.

"Um...i'd like to buy some robes?" The newcomer asks warily, fiddling with the hem of the worn out old clothes that he's wearing. It would be weird if the woman wasn't tending to a couple of kids in skin tight suits. (They had taken off their armour so as not to look strange. A/N Hah.)

"Sure thing Sweetie." The woman says, continuing the needle work on Vegeta. "Just let me finish up on Miss Fussy Britches here."  
Vegeta scowls and narrows his eyes, only stopping when the door opens to reveal Raditz. "Hey P-Vegeta." Raditz stumbles around his words nervously. "How's the robes coming along?"

"You'll have to wait your turn." The woman says to the taller boy that walked in. "Once I finish this I have to do him." She continues, pointing at the nervous little boy about ready to disappear into the wall.

"They can go first…" The boy mutters, sitting in one of the few waiting chairs as the woman makes the last few stitches in Vegeta's robes.

"Nonsense." The woman says, Vegeta stepping down from the pedestal with a scowl on his face. "Come on now Dear, no need to be shy."

"No really, I don't mind." The boy says, shaking his head.

"Raditz." Vegeta says as he passes by. "I'm going to get the remaining goods. I'll return in 45 minutes. If you are not done by then I am leaving you here." He says, pushing the doors open loudly, and letting them slam back.

Raditz glances back, finding a few confused gazes directed at him. "Er...don't worry about that, he's always like that."

 **Platform 9 ¾.**

"Soo…" Raditz mutters, looking up at the two signs marking platforms 9 and 10. "What do ya think this is about. "

"Obviously they've done some sort of preliminary test in order to show our mettle." Vegeta growls, noticing the pack of redheads once more. Only this time the two look alikes were...racing for a wall?

Raditz's eyes widen in shock when they disappear into the wall. "Woah." He mutters, walking over to the three redheads that're left, Vegeta scowling and following him. "Hey!" He yells, waving at the two adults, and the two small kids, recognizing the one as the one they met in the robe store. "Ya mind explaining how to do that?"

"What are you doing?" Vegeta snarls out, a hand on Raditz's shoulder and hissing in his ear. "How do we even know that that leads to the platform?"

"Actually, it is." The redheaded man cuts in, pointing to the wall. "You just run to that wall and believe that you'll make it."

"I will enter it however I like!" Vegeta yells, turning to the wall and running, his bags nearly falling off of his elbow...only to run into it with a sickening crack.

Raditz grimaces, averting his eyes briefly before walking over, the redheads running over, Vegeta sitting up with a bit of blood dripping from his nose. With a warcry, he launches a fist to the wall, suddenly meeting a hard wall. Usually a punch like that would have obliterated a brick wall. "What…?"

Raditz was equally confused. Vegeta had a power level of over 10,000. Why couldn't he break a wall? And more importantly, how did the wall manage to scrape his hands to the point that red was welling up on his knuckles?

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" The large woman asks frantically, grabbing Vegeta's face forcefully and looking at his nose. "I've never seen it do that before."

"Could he have just not believed that he would go through it?" The dark haired boy asks quietly from the side.

"Of course I didn't believe i'd magically pop out on the other side!" Vegeta yells, standing up abruptly. "It's a wall!"

"Oh, I know!" Raditz says in triumph, standing next to the much smaller saiyan. "I'll carry you, and then, since I believe, we'll both go through!"

"No!" Vegeta yells, stepping away from Raditz angrily, and making a fairly bad impression on the family of redheads. "I don't need help from someone like you! I'll do it my-!" He starts a rant, stopping when, once again, his face collides with the wall, sounding just as horrible as before.

"Oh, come on, what's so hard to believe about a wall being a portal?" The red headed kid asks in irritation. "If you're that stubborn about it, let the bloke carry you!"

"Right on." Raditz says, emboldened a little bit by the kids siding with him. "Listen to freckles now." He says, hauling Vegeta onto his shoulders piggyback style.

"This is humiliating." Vegeta mutters, but doesn't bother getting himself free, even though he definitely could.

"Everything about this is humiliating." Raditz mutters under his breath. He wasn't really the most excited about going here either, but hey, might as well make the best out of it.

 **The Train ride.**

"I don't think there're any seats left Vegeta." Raditz says warily as he and the prince go further down the hall. They had been in at least 20 rooms already, and all of them were jam packed. "Maybe we should just fly there."

"Are you an idiot?" Vegeta asks abruptly. "These people are supposedly magical. They should be able to sense ki, and if that is true, what'll they think of having students dozens of times stronger than them? Even if they can't they'll get suspicious if we fly in."

"...Alright…" Raditz says, scratching the back of his neck, watching a frog leap across the floor. "Hey, look Vegeta." He says, pointing to the tiny green form on the floor.

"It's a frog, why should I care?" He asks, glancing into another compartment with a snort.  
Raditz begins to respond, only to stop and hum, shrugging and nodding along with Vegeta. "Alright then. Let's just-."

"Hey, have you two seen a toad around here?" A girl calls, running down the hallway, her bushy red hair bouncing in rhythm.

"Naw, just a frog." Raditz says, pointing to the frog attempting to make it's way into a compartment.

"That's it!" The girl yells happily, snatching the amphibian up from the floor happily. "By the way, what're you two still doing in the hall? It's against the rules."

"You think I care if it's against your pathetic rules?!" Vegeta yells, turning on his heel to continue down the hallway.

Raditz has to hold back from rolling his eyes. Really, you'd think he'd at least refrain from yelling at them. Still, he wasn't one to talk. He was usually just a little better than Vegeta at keeping his pride in check. Raditz blamed it on Nappa. "There aren't any spaces left."

"Well, in that case, go down four doors." She says, pointing to the way she had appeared from. "And it'll be on your right."

"Ah, great!" Raditz laughs, turning to Vegeta's retreating back. "Hey, Vegeta! Found a room for us."

"About time." Vegeta mutters, walking back with his back rigid and eyes narrow. "Maybe try a brush next time, woman." He smirks, passing by the girl coldly.

"Er…" Raditz starts, unable to think of anything to say to the girl who was holding her hair sadly. "Thanks." He quips, jogging to Vegeta's side, stopping at the door with a raised brow. "So what, do we knock or…"

Vegeta slams open to door rudely, finding the redhead and the dark haired boy sitting there together in between a mountain of candies. "I guess that works too." Raditz sighs. "Hey, so, you mind if we sit here?" He asks, pointing to the one place not covered in candy as Vegeta makes himself at home.

"Um...I guess not." The dark haired boy says nervously as Raditz flops onto the seats carelessly, Vegeta looking blankly out the window.

"Thanks I guess. So hey, you were the kid in the robe store, right?" Raditz asks in as friendly a manner as he can, giving a toothy smile and trying to hide his sharp canines. "I never got your name."

"Harry Potter. And this is Ron Weasley." Harry says, motioning to the redhead who was staring at Vegeta with a scowl on his face and holding out a hand for the saiyan to shake.

"Nice to meet cha Harry." Raditz says, shaking the younger boys hand, Harry wincing a bit at the grip that seems too strong for a kid. "I'm Raditz this's my cousin Vegeta."

Harry holds out his hand to the smaller boy, who looks down at it with disdain, only taking it in his when Raditz looks over at him. "Yes...a pleasure." Vegeta says almost sarcastically, Harry hardly able to keep himself from pulling his hand back.

"Nothing but a future slytherin huh Harry?" Ron asks with a smirk, Vegeta watching them. He had heard them, yes. Apparently saiyans had better hearing than these pathetic humans, but he didn't really understand the insult. And apparently neither did Harry. "Er…" Ron begins, noticing the glare being sent their way by both of the muscular boys. Yes, Vegeta annoyed Raditz at times, but no one insults his prince. "You want some jelly beans?" He asks, holding out a small box of every flavour candies to the saiyans.

Once Vegeta took one sniff, he scrunched up his nose and turned away, refusing the questionable snack. "Hmm…" Raditz says, prodding the handful of jelly beans in his hand. "Smell kind of strange…" He says, taking one more sniff and shrugging. "Eh." He says, tossing the handful in his mouth to the two boys horror.

Raditz hums, slowly chewing, taking a lot of effort to swallow. "What flavour were those?" He asks, voice a bit cracked.

"No idea." Ron says, having finally closed his gaping mouth. How had he even been able to live through the onslaught of rancid flavours? "That's why they're 'every flavour'. You have no idea what you could get. Maybe it'll be popcorn, maybe it'll be mule dung."

"Appetizing." Raditz says sarcastically, propping his head on his hand. Thank god he had such a strong stomach. "Hey, why don't you try some Vegeta?"

Vegeta scoffs and rolls his eyes. Whatever. Hopefully he wouldn't have to tolerate their companionship much longer. "Hey." The same red haired girl says into the compartment, casting a glance at the slighty sick looking Raditz. "You guys should change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon."

The boys say a quick thanks- or grunt, in Vegeta's case -and get the robes out from their bags. Vegeta and Raditz had gotten plain black robes, while apparently the Weasley family had already assumed that Ron would get into Gryffindor…that or they were hand me downs. Vegeta expected the later.

Luckily, the two saiyans didn't need to take off anything. Their tights right now were lightweight enough that they could wear them beneath the robes comfortably. It wasn't that they were embarrassed, not at all. Their bodies were much more well built than the other children in the compartment. It was just that they had noticed that the normal life forms didn't have tails.

The moment the castle came in view, both Harry and Ron let out similar sounds of awe, Vegeta scowling and Raditz whistling. "Pretty impressive for a planet like this huh Vegeta?"

"I'd expected better." Vegeta mutters. Why would Frieza send them here if this was the greatest feat that this world was capable of?

"Firs' years, this way!" A huge man yells over the noise, Vegeta and Raditz looking at him curiously as they begin the trek over.

"Hm. He's nearly as big as Nappa." Vegeta chuckles, thinking of the recently balding veteran saiyan.

Raditz laughs softly, wondering what Nappa was doing.

Flip to…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"GODDAMMIT NAPPA, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Flip back…

"Huh. I could've sworn I heard something…" Raditz says, fiddling with his ear, Vegeta looking back at him in confusion.

"Just shut up and help me find a boat." Vegeta nearly orders, watching the other small wooden vehicles fill with children.

"Hey!" The huge man yells, waving at the two. immediately, Vegeta and Raditz start on their way towards him. "Here, the little guy can go with me." He says, pointing at Vegeta, then moving his finger to Raditz. "You can go with them." He says and points to a boat holding a familiar blonde and two overweight boys.

"You think I would willingly put myself into a floating death trap with you?" Vegeta asks snobbily as Raditz begins to go over to the other boat.

"Well, ya don really have much of a choice." The man says, motioning to the other boats that have nearly all already set sail.

Vegeta growls, sitting into the boat huffily, ignoring the man holding a lantern over the water as they move along.

Honestly, the kid was confusing Hagrid a little bit. Here was this tiny little kid, and yet he had the muscles of a man twice his age. Not to mention the attitude. "So, what's yer name kid?"

"Vegeta." Vegeta says blankly ahead.

"Hm." Hagrid hums, scratching his beard lightly. "Well, i'm Hagrid, nice to meet ya."

"The feeling is not mutual." Vegeta says, refusing the hand that was offered to shake.

* * *

"Hey!" Raditz calls, waving to Draco and his companions, hardly making it before the boat heads off. If he really wanted to, he could, but he couldn't be using ki or anything here too much. "You guys mind if I ride with ya?" He asks, not waiting for a response before getting in.

"Oh. It's you again." Draco says almost disdainfully. "Why are you here?"

"I guess all the ships were filled up." Raditz says with a shrug as the boat begins to push off. "The big guy told me to go into this one.

"Of course I would get stuck with someone like you." Draco sneers, moving the many strands of black hair away from him.

 **The Sorting Hat.**

"Whew." Raditz whistles, looking around the feast hall, impressed. "Wonder how they managed to do this without ki."

Honestly, neither of the saiyans knew what was going on. The teachers had brought out this grungy hat and were calling students up to wear it before the hat somehow called out gibberish.

"Saiyan, Vegeta." The teacher calls out, Raditz finally managing to find his prince again among the crowd. Honestly, there were different reactions for different people. That Harry Potter fellow had the whole place screaming. Obviously, Vegeta was used to being the center of attention, but no seemingly no one claps for him.

Raditz shrugs, putting his hands to his mouth. "YEAH VEGETA, TEAR THAT TALKING HAT UP!" He yells encouragingly.

Vegeta rolls his eyes, finally coming up to the stool that held the hat on it. "I'm not putting that on." He growls, crossing his arms and sneering at the dirty hat. "Have you never washed the filthy thing?"

The teacher rolls their eyes, simply staring at the stubborn boy long enough for him to roll his eyes and place the hat upon his gravity defying hair.

 _"Oh my, quite a Slytherin here, aren't we?"_

Immediately Vegeta clenches his fists, looking around and nearly shouting his threats out loud before he realizes that the voice was in his head. _"Shut up. Who the hell are you, and while you're at it, get out of my mind."_

 _"You sure have been through a lot haven't you, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans."_

 _"At least someone recognizes my rightful title."_ Vegeta replies with a smirk that has half of the room staring at him.

 _"But at the same time, you do have a lot of knowledge hidden under that brawn, don't you?"_ The voice continues on, shuffling through the personality of the boy who's head it's sitting on. _"Perhaps Ravenclaw."_

 _"I don't know what a Ravenclaw_ OR _a Slytherin is, so just get out of my mind before I lose my patience and destroy this stupid school!"_

 _"And yet, you like to fight people in a fair fight, don't you? No tricks hidden up your sleeve, no cunning plans."_

 _"Of course not. A victory not won with your own strength is an embarrassment."_

 _"But you play with them, lead them on, and crush their hopes."_

 _"I don't play with them. Simply give them every chance they have to get up."_

 _"Yes, very Slytherin. And yet you are so loyal to your race, even after it's been destroyed. Hufflepuff maybe?"_

 _"I will NOT be a member of a group that has puff in the name."_ Vegeta growls, all of the students now staring and Raditz getting more and more confused.

 _"And more bravery. Speaking out against a being inside of your mind? I could do anything I want to you."_

 _"You'd have to beat me first."_

 _"Mmm…yes, yes. You definitely belong in_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Vegeta opens his eyes, finally taking the hat off to the uproarious cheers of the red and gold table, as well as the polite claps of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"Saiyan, Raditz." The teacher calls, Raditz whooping happily, walking up with hundreds of eyes on his hair. Sure, Vegeta's was weird, but it was certainly explainable through the laws of hair gel. Raditz's was just…

Immediately Raditz places the hat on his head, sitting with his arms crossed cockily.

 _"Oh, look at that, another one."_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Raditz yells, inching back and unable to keep his scream in check like Vegeta.

 _"They can't hear me."_ The hat seemingly sighs in frustration

 _"…Oh."_ Raditz responds correctly this time.

 _"So hm…what house do you belong in…?"_

 _"Um, duh. I'm going with Vegeta."_ Raditz thinks, ready to take the hat off then and there.

 _"My my, so loyal though. You've stuck by that boys side for near your whole life. And even now you would give up destiny to go with him?"_

 _"What? Destiny? What's wrong with you?"_

 _"Hufflepuff seems to be your place of right."_

 _"The hell?! I'm not going in a group that has puff in it's name! I WILL be going with Vegeta, I don't care what you say! We saying have to stick together!"_

 _"Ironic."_ The hat chuckles.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

 _"Well you certainly aren't a Ravenclaw."_

 _"And what's THAT supposed to mean huh?! Hell, i'll make you shout out the right name you stupid-"_ Raditz begins, starting to reach up for the hat

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells almost frantically, being set down almost carefully. Radiate smirks as he makes his way over to the red and gold table, sitting next to his prince who gives him a prideful nod. Typical Vegeta way of saying 'Good Job'. "Very brave indeed." The hat shudders as the next student makes their way up to him.

"I believe that's all." One of the teachers calls out, putting down the list of names. "Everyone, enjoy the feast!"

Raditz's eyes widen when the food appear on the table. Not really because they'd appeared out of no where, that was a common thing on Frieza's ship, but rather, the large quantity and quality of it. Truth be told, even Vegeta almost laughed in delight.

And so the two saying dug into the meal with a little too much gusto, surrounded by students who were watching in shock and almost even horror.

"Geez." Ron says, rubbing the back of his neck and watching the two saiyans currently in an eating contest, both tied at 13 plates. "They eat more than my entire family!"

"They eat more than Dudley." Harry mutters under his breath, smiling warily at his own joke.

Even the teachers at this point were watching with wide eyes, as the saiyans managed to deplete a plate before it was refilled magically. Not even the whole table of Gryffindors had ever been able to do that. And they had definitely tried. It had been a challenge all these years, and these two managed to polish it off in 4 minutes.

Not to mention that they were eating strangely violently, each of them trying more and more to eat more than the other. Raditz didn't really expect to win, Vegeta was the prince of saying after all, but he wasn't over trying.

Ron was still staring in shock when the dinner disappeared and dessert took it's place. Immediately, the saiyans began again, building up new piles of plates and bowls where the dirty ones had left.

In the end, Vegeta had learned a new love for some Earth concoction called 'jello'. Some weird jiggly that was strawberry flavoured.

"Alright then." The big guy with a huge white beard calls cheerily. "Remember to stay off the third floor, and have a great year! The head students will lead you to your dorms."

Flip to…

"…Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"…"

"Are we there yet?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Flip back to…

"Hm…" Raditz says, itching his ear curiously. "I SWEAR I heard something."

A/N

Ugh, stupid auto correct kept changing Raditz's name to Radiate. And Vegeta to Vegetable.


	2. Saiyans Aren't Good Students

Chapter 2.

 **The Next Day.**

* * *

"304…305…" Vegeta says quietly through heavy breaths. He wasn't able to find a way out of the dorm room without literally jumping out the window, and he had heard before that students who went out after curfew would be punished. And judging by the similar rules that Frieza had, that would mean 45 lashes with his tail. So it was more just instinct that he stayed in the room. Besides. if he jumped out the window he'd have to fly.

Raditz was still asleep next to him, and while Vegeta was furious that he slept in this late and missed his training, Raditz had a tendency to get nasty if someone woke him up purposefully. And it wasn't that Vegeta couldn't deal with him, it was just that he didn't want to deal with it since they were going to be starting classes today.

"350." Vegeta finishes, getting up from the push up stance he had been in, and getting up, rotating his arm and cracking his neck. There were still other people in this room, the red haired kid and the glasses weakling, as well as the boy with the toad (Vegeta didn't bother remembering their names.)

"I can't practice my ki blasts." The prince mutters, upset at this new discovery. He had been so close to perfecting a move called Galick Gun. With a final roll of his eyes, he turns to go down the stairs. The common room was by far the biggest (why they called it common was beyond him), so maybe he'd be able to do some more exercises there.

Strange the only ones up were the red haired girl and the two students Vegeta believed they called 'prefects'. "Wow, even more first years are getting up." The older girl laughs heartily, looking up at the clock that read 6:30.

"I've been up for 2 hours, idiot woman." Vegeta growls before looking around the room. There really weren't many other things he could use for exercising in here than there were in the dorm room. Except maybe…yes, that'd work he smirks, walking over to a window, looking up at the actually quite elegant brass bar that held the curtains above it. Pushing open the window, he looks out to the landscape in front of them. They did have a nice lake.

Vegeta shakes his head in annoyance. He was getting off topic. Reaching his hand up, he tears the curtains down in a single tug, the prefects gasping in confusion. "Hey!" The boy yells, jumping off of the couch and grabbing Vegeta's shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I WAS going to be doing pull ups." Vegeta says, crossing his arms cockily over his chest, still just in the skin tight suit he had brought with him. He saw no purpose in wearing a robe to train. "But if you're so eager, i'm always up for a good spar."

The prefect rolls his eyes, turning away as Vegeta smirks tauntingly at his back as he sits back down. With his victory assured, the saiyan climbs up to grab onto the brass bar, easily managing to pull his chin above the bar, his biceps easily taking on the entire weight of his rather small body.

* * *

"What the…" Hagrid mutters, scratching his head as he watches a form in the window move up and down. "Jeez, what're the Gryffindors up to these days?"

* * *

Raditz yawns heavily as he sits up from the red and gold bed, scratching his messy hair, hardly able to even reach his scalp. Oh god, it was really messy. He really should have brought that brush that Zarbon had given him. But then the alien would have never let him live it over. He'd have to deal with his taunting for months after he got back.

Who knows. Maybe he could borrow one. He'd have to do that before he could start his morning routine though. Tangled hair just gets in the way. But this was the boys dorm. And the one person in this room who wasn't hideously poor didn't have long hair. Ugh. Looks like he'd have to go ask someone else.

Shouldn't be too hard though, right? There were girls in this…house? yeah, house. One of them had to have a brush.

So Raditz walked into the room, drawing the bewildered stares from Vegeta as he reached 200. "Oh, hey. sorry Vegeta. I didn't know you started without me."

"Of course you didn't." Vegeta growls as he drops down from the bar, hardly panting at all, the only sign of a workout having taken place being the sweat. "Now hurry up and fix your hair so that we can finish training.

"Right." Raditz says, turning to the red headed girl. "Hey, you got a brush right? can I borrow it?"

Vegeta snorts, crossing his arms and walking over to the two. "Does is LOOK like she has a brush Raditz?"

"Look, i've GOT one!" The red haired girl yells, crossing her arms and glaring at Vegeta. Ever since she met him he's been rubbing her the wrong way. "Just leave me alone, i'll go get

it!"

Vegeta scoffs, a smirk on his face as he watches the girl stomp up to the girls dorm, probably waking up more than one person.

So the two saiyans were left in awkward silence with the prefects, who just continued glancing around. They had been here for many years, and they had never seen anyone like these two. What kind of 11 year old students get up at 6 am just to work out?

Luckily though, they were saved from the secretions glares when the other first year returned, holding out a brush to Raditz.

"Aw, thanks." The older boy says, sitting down in one of the easy chairs, flinging a handful of hair over his shoulder so that he can better reach it. "You mind if I hang onto this 'till I get my own?"

"Go ahead." The girl says with a shrug. "I'm Hermione, by the way. Nice to meet you." She continues, holding a hand out to the big teen she had taken a seat across from.

"M'Raditz." He responds, taking her hand in his with a smile. "That's Vegeta. Nice ta meet'cha."

Even when Hermione holds out her hand to him, Vegeta just stares with a sneer on his face, watching in what seems to be disgust, Hermione arching a brow in confusion. "Get your filthy mitt away from me, woman."

Hermione scoffs, turning her head to the side, only slightly hurt. "Aw, c'mon Vegeta." Raditz says playfully. "Be nice."

"You forget your place Raditz." Vegeta growls out through clenched teeth, Raditz casting his eyes down. He had actually forgotten that Vegeta could kill him in one hit…and had permission to do so. It was just his saiyan blood that had saved him so far. Must be the pack mentality kicking in.

"Right…sorry…" Raditz mutters, Hermione looking at him in confusion. From what she'd seen, this guy wasn't one to be quiet and submissive.

"Now hurry, we only have 45 minutes before they begin breakfast." Vegeta snaps, turning to look out the window he had torn the drapes from. But at the mention of breakfast, Raditz seemed to perk up a little bit.

 **Potions.**

* * *

Snape wasn't sure what to think of the Gryffindors this year. Yes, they were rowdy, annoying, and utterly revolting as usual, but then there was that one with the hair that stuck out like needles, and the one who looked like a huge porcupine. Really, what were the red and gold fools coming to these days?

Apparently those two had the amazing idea to use about 50 things of hair gel in their hair, not to mention Harry Potter was one of them, sitting right there next to a red headed nuisance.

But there was something about the two black haired boys who looked much too muscular to be this young. Something…off really, but Snape just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You." He says, pointing to the flame haired one. "What is used to create a potion of regeneration?" (I'm gonna use potions from Skyrim :D)

Vegeta looks up boredly. Why was he taking a potions class? When would he ever have to know anything like this? He suspected many of the ingredients were native to this land anyway. "You've not tarted the class yet. How would I possibly know?"

"A regeneration potion is one of the simplest there is." Snape growls out, crossing his arms arrogantly. "I had thought that every child in Britain knew it."

"I'm not from Britain." Vegeta says boredly, picking a bit of dirt from his nails as Raditz sighs in exasperation, setting his head on his folded arms from where he sat next to Vegeta.

Hermione raises her hand once more, mostly to just try and answer the question. She could care less if Vegeta got in trouble. He had done nothing but bully her since the train ride. "Sir." She calls out enthusiastically.

"Hey, maybe call on Hermanny." Raditz mispronounces, pointing a thumb over to the bushy haired girl. Usually he'd be annoyed and ready to kill the stupid snake guy, but this was the first class, still only about 8 in the morning, so he wasn't as awake as Vegeta was. The prince had a strange ability to wake up within seconds of opening his eyes.

"5 points from Gryffindor for interruption." Snape growls out bitterly. "Now get out your textbooks and make the potion on page 52. You all have been put into groups. The paper lists them." He says, a tiny wave of his wand bringing a floating paper into view, storming back to his desk. Only 10 minutes into his first class, and already he hated them all.

Raditz rolls his eyes. He wasn't the one who was being snarky. He gets up, walking over to the paper, only bothering to read the names that he knows.

Granger-Longbottom

Potter-Pansy

R. Saiyan-Malfoy

V. Saiyan-Weasley

Raditz shrugs, approaching the more and more familiar blonde boy. "Yo." He says, raising a hand in tired greeting.

"Ugh, it's you again." Draco groans as the two heavy set boys next to him approach the paper. "Great, what do you want now?"

"You're with me." Raditz says with a slight smile, pointing a thumb at himself. "At least we don't have to do the awkward introductions again."

"Ugh." Draco shudders in disgust. "The day i'm paired with a Gryffindor. I must say, i'm a bit disappointed. I figured the midget would at least be a Slytherin."

"Don't call him that." Raditz says a bit too forcefully, hardly managing to draw back in his protective side for his prince. "He…really hates being called that." He finishes, this time not really lying. Frieza always called him that…well, that or a stupid monkey, each of which the little saiyan hated equally.

"Uh huh." Draco says boredly, not even really paying attention to what the saiyan had said. "Look, i'm sure you want to get this over with just as much as I do, so assuming a Gryffindor is capable of making a succesful potion, let's get started."

"Alright then." Raditz says indifferently. He didn't really understand what these insults were, since they apparently had something to do with houses, and honestly, Raditz didn't care about his house. The only reason he threatened the hat was because he had to make sure Vegeta was okay. If anything happened to him, Nappa would kill him.

Arriving at their seats, the two boys immediately take out their materials, setting the cauldrons upon the table and taking out tools. Draco takes out his pristine book that he had never touched since the book store, opening it immediately to page 52 with a tiny flick of his wand, Raditz going searching through the pages and ending up on page 25.

To be completely honest, Draco didn't care about Raditz's potion either way, he was only concerned with his own, and to be fair, he was doing a very good job at making it impeccably. Raditz on the other had…well, he was on the wrong page, he didn't know the names of any ingredients, and he insisted on crushing the saber tooth (That he thought was pearl resin) with his bare hands…so yeah, it was not going to end well.

They probably should've noticed halfway through when the cauldron starting rapidly rusting.

Vegeta snorted at the list. He had no idea who this Weasley was, but the name seemed familiar somehow. Why the Snake insisted on putting them into groups was beyond him. From what he could see, he expected each of the students to make their own potion anyway. Forcing them to work with someone else seemed like an utter waste of time that could be spent training.

Without bothering to look for his partner, Vegeta sits back down, easily picking up the heavy cauldron with one hand, flipping his book open with his other, managing to reach page 100 immediately. Well, thats what page Vegeta assumed they were supposed to be on. Right? 52, 50 times 2 equals 100. Yes, that made sense.

Wordlessy, Vegeta takes the wormwood leaves and wisp stalk caps from his bag, ignoring the warning in red at the bottom of the page. He was a saiyan. What did he care if the potion was banned by the Ministry of Magic.

"Hey, you're my partner right?" A red head asks loudly from the side, Vegeta looking up angrily. "I mean, you're the only one left alone, so…"

"Congratulations, you can state the obvious." Vegeta growls out bitterly. "Now you'd better either shut up and make your potion, or tell me what kind of coffin you want."

"Hah! Good one!" Ron laughs slightly nervously, noting how serious the look that the smaller boy is giving him is. "Um…right, so i'll make my potion."

Vegeta followed the directions perfectly, to nearly every word, well, except that he cut the mushrooms into the saiyan emblem before dropping them in. Strange though, the rest of the potions were blue, while his was green. Oh well, they all must have missed something. He WAS the saiyan prince after all. He didn't make mistakes. Unlike Raditz, who's pot was turning a strange orange colour, and emiting a strange metallic smell.

The moment that Raditz but in the boiled dragons saliva (that he thought was water), the cauldron begins making a dangerous noise, almost a sizzling sound. "What the-" Draco begins to ask, stopping abruptly as he dives beneath the desk, the cauldron seemingly exploding outward, the toxic liquid he had made in it nearly burning a hole in the desks it landed on, several students yelping and grabbing an appendage.

"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape roars, standing up abruptly, a Raditz soaked in toxic liquid watching with wide eyes. "Now get down to the nurse THIS INSTANT!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes as Raditz and a few other students make their way to the nurse, snorting and turning back to his own potion that he was sure was utterly perfect. Soon it'd be done boiling. Just about 14 minutes, then add fermented arsenic at the bottom of the vial. While Vegeta wasn't sure about humans, arsenic was a powerful aphrodisiac among saiyans. Luckily, Vegeta was still too young to feel it's effects, and Raditz hadn't handled any.

With a smirk, Vegeta gets out 10 vials from his bag. The recipe in the book made extra, so he would bottle it and keep it with him. Sure, it might not help, but it couldn't hurt. He was extra careful using a baster to put the liquid into the vials. He just didn't want to get any on him. A prince had to keep up his appearances.

Finally done, he tucks 9 into his bag before strutting along the rows of desks to the Snake who was mumbling and sitting at his desk. "Here, Snake." Vegeta says cockily, handing the potion to him.

Snape doesn't say anything, simply lifting the potion up, taking off the top while marking on his sheet. With a single sniff, he nearly drops the tiny glass. "I told you to make a potion of regeneration!"

"And…?" Vegeta asks with a raised brow.

"This is a potion of anoxia!" Snape yells, obviously angered at the fact that his first year student had somehow managed to make a master level poison that was forbidden over 60 years ago. "You should be glad that I didn't ask for a volunteer to drink it yet!"

"So what?" Vegeta asks boredly. "What's the life of one peasant?"

"Detention, tomorrow, 4pm." Snape growls. "And you should be glad I'm not calling the Ministry of Magic!"

 **Quidditch.**

* * *

It was just after the lunch break when the Gryffindor and Slytherin classes made their way to the school grounds. Honestly, Vegeta couldn't understand why they interlocked the two houses curriculums so often when they seemed to loathe each other so much. Either way, it didn't really matter. If anyone started a fight with him, he was sure he could defeat them. In fact, he almost wanted them to.

Either way, now was not the time. Even now, Vegeta was struggling to walk as quickly as Raditz and somehow retain his dignity. As much as he hated to admit it, Raditz was much taller than him, and if they were walking simply like this, he did have to strain a bit to keep up.

The only reason Raditz was stomping moodily onto the field was because he had gotten some of that vile potion in his hair, and while he convinced the woman to not cut his hair, he did have to wash it thoroughly…maybe too thoroughly, since it was about 20 pounds of weight he was trying to keep up. There was just no practical way to dry out hair like this without sitting around in the wind. And that, apparently was not an option since he had to go to his next class.

Strangely enough, there were two rows of brooms around the grass, simply sitting there on their side. "Do they expect us to clean the grounds?" Vegeta scoffs, having not bothered to learn about quidditch.

"What? No." Ron says, almost insulted that the smaller boy had never head of his favorite sport before. "Quidditch is a sport where you fly on a broomstick."

"And this is really a class?" The prince asks with a scowl, remembering the time when Frieza had tried to make him play his favorite sport. He had no idea what it was about, but the space tyrant made it a point to grab Vegeta's tail as hard as he could while they were playing. "Don't they have better things to be teaching?"

At that moment, before Ron could defend his beloved past time, the teacher came out, clapping her hands to get the attention of the two classes in front of her. "Alright everyone, line up and pick a broom!"

The entirety of the students lined up almost impeccably, Vegeta and Raditz making sure to stay together. Not that they were being clingy, they just didn't know what the woman would make them do. "Now." She says, staying in the middle row of all of the students, the brooms giving her just enough room to walk down the isle. "I want you all to put your hand over you broom, and make it come into your hand. Does anyone know what you need to say?"

"Up." Hermione immediately answers as the rest of the students put their hands over their brooms.

"Good job Miss. Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor." She says with a smile at the bushy haired girl. "Now, get to trying it."

Vegeta and Raditz watch as the students get varying results. Harry's immediately jumped to his hand, Hermione's rolled over, and Ron's was still as a brick. With a shrug, Raditz puts his hand over the broom boredly. Him and Vegeta didn't really have anything to do with this magic crap anyway, they just had ki. "Up." He says lifelessy, the broom shooting off of the ground uncontrollably, Raditz jumping back and watching it fly behind him, a good 20 feet off of the ground.

Vegeta rolls his eyes. Raditz always was a disappointment. "Up." The prince says cockily, drowning out the sound of Draco teasing a tiny Gryffindor. As with Raditz's, the broom shoots off of the ground, the only difference being that the small prince was carried into the air with it, a shocked yell leaving him before he could choke it down. He knew he was in no peril, but it was a shock when he flew into the air by a BROOM.

Raditz watches with wide eyes as Vegeta attempts to move the broom so he can land like a normal being on this planet, only to snap the flimsy piece of wood in half, immediately falling down, gasps coming from the students watching the event occur.

Most of them divert their eyes as he nears the ground, missing how the prince moves like a cat, twisting his body around in the air to safely land on one foot, setting the other down next to it, glaring at the falling remains of the broom.

Suddenly, as the broom falls before him, another thing falls onto him…a strangely human shape that clutched his shoulders desperately, shocked that the saiyan was still standing after he fell on him.

Vegeta casts his eyes over his shoulder, glaring at the tiny pudgy face looking at him with gratitude. "Get. Off."

"Oh, uh…sure, let me just uh…" The kid says nervously, clambering off of the irked prince, accidentally snatching hold of the brown belt wrapped around his waist, Vegeta immediately freezing and keeping still as he attempts to block out the intense pain. "Thank you for catching me."

The boy continues to stare at Vegeta with hopeful eyes, almost expecting him to say something nice, only to have the prince turn away from him with a snort. "Trust me, it was NOT intentional." He growls, walking back to the line of brooms with the two bigger halves of the broken broom, Raditz choking down a laugh.

Vegeta was sure that soon the school would be up in flames if everything didn't calm down soon.

A/N

There you go guys, took me a little bit longer to do this one, but at least it's still pretty long. Not as much as the first, but still, I will be following the story kind of, just not word for word, a few things may be out of order. But I do have a few things planned out. Hope you enjoyed this montage of wackiness! :D


	3. EPIC FORESHADOWING

Chapter 3.

 **The Library.**

Raditz looked around the hallway as he walked along, the stone walls nearly wrapped in different colors of ribbons and other such decorations. Some babbled nonsense about house unity, and others were posters for those weird quidditch try-outs. Apparently this was his off period, one where he was allowed to do whatever he really wanted to do. But with Vegeta at detention…whatever that is, Raditz didn't really have very many ways to train. Although to be fair, most of his training consisted of being a punching bag for Vegeta.

And so he just sort of…wandered around. He still had an hour or so before he was supposed to be in the next class. Something about plants. He really wasn't too excited about it. He had just gotten his hair dry, and now they wanted him to be walking around with a watering can? Great idea. So honestly, for once he didn't mind being lost.

It was starting to get a bit boring now though, with the mindless hallways all looked exactly the same. Slowly though, he was starting to see a few students entering and exiting a room every now and then, though there didn't seem to be too many.

Oh well. Something to do. And with that, Raditz walks in, taking in the old dusty smell, and the cozy chairs sitting around a small table. Huh. Books.

"Ah, it's a library." Raditz says, walking past a fifth year that would have shushed him had the saiyan not been so intimidating. "I wonder…" He mutters, tapping a finger on his chin and walking over to the woman behind the desk. "Hey. Woman."

"Hm?" The woman hums, turning from her book and looking over the counter to the long haired saiyan. "Yes? Do you need something?" She asks, trying to ignore the fact that he called her woman when she has a name tag on her robes.

"Does this place have anything on aliens?" He asks casually, trying to make it seem like he was just a curious student.

"Ah. Extraterrestrials." She says, Raditz cocking his head to one side and tentatively nodding. "Go into the reference section, 600 to 620."

"Right. Thanks." Raditz says, finding the labels fairly simple as he sees each row of bookshelves labeled in 50's from 0 to 1000. Should be about the middle, right? Scanning around, Raditz enters the 600 shelves, slowly looking over the books, glancing at several of the book titles, one single one catching his attention.

 _'_ _Theories on the Extraterrestrials of the Wizarding World: Saiya-jins.'_

"Saiya-jins?" Raditz snorts with laughter, plucking the book carelessly off of the shelf. "Stupid wizards, it's saiyans."

After arduously flipping through the title and printing information, Raditz scans through the chapter contents.

* * *

 _Table of Contents:_

 _1\. What Are The Saiya-jins._

 _2\. The saiya-jins in Wizarding Society._

 _3\. Saiya-jin Abilities._

 _4\. Animagus and the Full Moon._

 _5\. Magical Prowess._

 _6\. Controversy._

 _7\. Saiya-jins in the Ministry of Magic._

 _8\. Magical Signatures._

 _9\. Runes and their Effect on Saiya-jins._

 _10\. Healing Magic's Effects on Saiya-jins._

* * *

"How the hell'd they stretch this over so many pages?" Raditz mutters as he briefly flips through the many pages of the book, counting almost 200. "What the…" He mutters, stopping and looking at the well taken picture of an Oozaru howling at the moon.

* * *

 _A Saiya-jin has the unique ability to transform into an enormous ape each full moon, believed to be an ability developed from the animagus transformation. Although the patterns of transformation suggest a link to werewolves, the Saiya-jins are in full control of themselves while in this form, having a clear conscious mind._

 _This suggests that the Saiya-jin has a limited mental ability, much unlike a human's, as their conscious does not change from their transformation, it has led scientists to believe that the Saiya-jins are more closely linked to their ape form than to their humanoid form, perhaps they simply did not evolve the way that us wizards did?_

 _Either way, this form is extremely dangerous and should never, under any circumstances, be approached._

* * *

"Ugh, well at least they got one thing right." He mutters, re-reading the last line. God, he was already sick of reading, and yet he should at least be doing something. Who knows what Vegeta would do if he found out that he had gotten nothing productive done.

"Huh…?" Hermione hums, staring at Raditz from the chair she was reading a book in. Who knew what it was about with her. "What're you doing here?" She asks, Raditz glancing over and moving a bit closer.

"Not much. I just wanted to see if they had something." Raditz says, sitting down in the seat next to her and reopening the book to the first chapter.

"I didn't take you for much of a reader." Hermione says, almost happy that there was someone else in their dorm besides her that read in their leisure.

"Heh. Well, you're not wrong." He replies with a chuckle, Hermione visibly slouching. "But I was just looking to see if they had something."

"Oh." Hermione awkwardly tries to continue the conversation. "Well, did you find it?"

"Well, similar to it would be a better word." Raditz chuckles, rubbing his hair a bit and smiling awkwardly. "Course, I didn't expect them to have it at all."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asks, leaning over to skim over the page the saiyan was currently reading. "The saiya-jins, huh? I've never even heard of them before." She says, slightly upset with herself for lacking any form of knowledge that someone else would posses.

"They don't even have most of the stuff right." Raditz claims, obviously not thinking about what he was saying. "See this?" He says and points to the first stage where there is a crudely drawn diagram of a saiyan's physique. "The saiyan's tails're longer. Go closer to the ankles."

"Really?" Hermione asks, moving closer to the table they had set the book on.

 **Detention.**

Vegeta was annoyed. Very, very much so. Apparently the filthy Snake had thought that the best way to carry out this detention, whatever that was, was to help someone he simply referred to as the groundskeeper. He'd actually had to STOP and ask a filthy human for directions. Him, Prince Vegeta!

At least this wasn't interfering as much with his training as he thought it would. He was able to jog down the school grounds to the tiny hut that the student instructed him to…ah, he can still see it now.

* * *

 _"_ _You!" Vegeta shouts to a much taller student walking down the hall, his bags leaning precariously on one cloaked shoulder. "Where is the one known as the groundskeeper!"_

 _The taller student snorts cockily, making sure to look even taller as he looms over the tiny prince. "Just go to the south of the school." He says, pausing as he reaches to the point where he's waist to shoulder with the saiyan. "You new here or something? I thought even the 1st years knew the map by now."_

 _Vegeta's eyes narrow dangerously as the student continues walking past him, the saiyan allowing a brief burst of ki, managing to move so quickly that the taller student doesn't see him, pushing two fingers into the base of the boys spine, managing to make it back to his spot as the boy falls forward, slamming his head against a stone pillar, looking up at Vegeta who had a smirk on his face._

 _"_ _Hm. I thought that you would have known this school well enough by now to not run into a wall." He gloats, turning on his heel to make for the southern exit of the school, leaving only a perplexed 5th year with a bloody nose in his wake._

* * *

Vegeta lets out a snort of derisive laughter at the memory, continuing his leisurely jog. Well, leisurely for him. Truth be told, he was still running at 30 mph, but anything lower than 50 was leisurely to him.

Glancing up, he sees a tall man standing outside of the hut, holding a shovel and a pickaxe, watching Vegeta approach at nearly super human speed. "Oh, great." Vegeta growls out through clenched teeth, not panting at all. "It's you."

"Oh yeah, you were on the boat with me, yeah?" Hagrid says in a friendly manner to the boy that looked even shorter than he did before now that he was compared to the giant. "So what'd you get in trouble fer?"

"Don't ask me." Vegeta says boredly, leaning against the side of the house. "It was the Snake who was making a big deal about it. Now do you want me to work, or can I go back to my training."

"Don worry." Hagrid says cheerfully, handing Vegeta a shovel that is almost as tall as he is. "You only gotta stay down here fer an hour. If ya don finish, you can come back tomorrow."

Hagrid motions for Vegeta to follow him, for once the prince keeping his vile complaints in his own mind, mentally chuckling at the wise cracks that remain unsaid. "See, all ya gotta do is dig a stable base fer Fang. Last one broke down during the summer."

"Did I ask for an explanation?" Vegeta states, raising a single brow and looking at the giant with a look of loathing. "How deep do you want it?"

"Bout two feet." Hagrid says, picking back up his axe and looking over to the forest. "I'll be back ta check on ya in half an hour. And then ya can help me carry back some wood."

"Pah." Vegeta snorts, turning to the unmarred ground in front of him, pushing in the shovel easily, heaving up a heavy load of dirt. Glancing behind him at where Hagrid is disappearing into the forest, Vegeta smirks. Well, no one is here…why not just get this done all at once.

With a dark chuckle, Vegeta aims his hand at the ground, a light glow emitting from his hand as he prepares a weak ki blast in the palm of his hand. With one final look over his shoulder, noticing that the giant was out of sight, he nods and fires, the ground exploding outward into a burst of dirt, Vegeta growling as the filthy substance showers over him, managing to get into every bit of hair, and every fold of the stupid robes he had to wear.

Slowly, Vegeta's brow twitches, the boy looking to the ground with pure malice evident in his eyes, looking ready to destroy the whole planet.

* * *

"Hey kid!" Hagrid yells, waving to Vegeta about a half hour later, finding the prince sitting on a tree stump and staring down the animals that watch him curiously. "I'm back."

"Finally." Vegeta growls, standing up and motioning to the large crater. "I finished long ago."

For a moment, Hagrid wants to question it, then shrugs. What did he care if the kid used some kind of spell to dig it? At least it was done. "Follow me then, we got a couple a trees worth to carry back."

Silently, Vegeta sulks behind Hagrid as they make their way into the forest. All of this was just a huge waste of time. Truth be told, he didn't even like the forest. It was strange, and the air was sticky and hot, and the trees blocked out any form of wind. So unlike all of the other planets he had ever been to.

"Alright, this is it." Hagrid says, motioning to a quite large pile of chopped wood, the pile being almost taller than Vegeta. Although that wasn't quite a feat to accomplish. "Just grab all ya can carry and take it back to the hut." He continues as he picks up an armload of wood, walking a bit oddly to avoid dropping it.

Vegeta snorts, walking over to the trees. He didn't know why the giant wanted him to carry this useless plant matter to his house, but at least now he was getting something done. Without even a grunt, Vegeta hauls as many logs as he can into his arms, looking kind of ridiculous with at least 10 branches in each arm, walking down in an attempt at a dignified manner.

Let's just say that Hagrid wasn't expecting this.

 **On Planet Kuxie.**

"Where're we going now?" Nappa asks, kicking a prone body of a dying alien.

"We JUST finished taking out this planet!" Burter growls, trying to keep himself from back handing the saiyan general. In the background, Ginyu was twitching and trying to keep from doing the same.

"A saiyan is never satisfied in battle!" Nappa yells violently, holding a fist up as though to show how pumped he is.

Ginyu sighs in exasperation before turning to Burter. "Burter, clean up the planet. I'll go back with Nappa and report to Lord Frieza." Burter nods, almost relieved as his new captain and the bulky saiyan make their way to the pods. "Get in." Ginyu mutters.

Burter watches as the pods slowly rise into the air, a voice ringing over the ship transmission.

"Are we there yet?"

 **In The Common Room.**

Vegeta sighs as he opens the door to the common room. He had only managed to get in after threatening the weird talking painting of a fat lady with imminent and utter destruction not only of her, but of the entire school.

"Hey, welcome back Vegeta!" Ron greets from his place playing some form of weird board game with the scrawny Potter boy.

"Hmph." Vegeta snorts, looking over the room skeptically. The only other one who Vegeta recognized was Raditz, who was sitting and intently flipping through a book. "Hah. When did you learn how to read?" Vegeta asks sarcastically, crossing his arms and looking over Raditz's shoulder.

Raditz sighs, rolling his eyes and closing his book, quickly hiding it from further scrutiny. Everyone who knew him knew he wasn't the intellectual type, and he didn't need to reminded of it any more often than he already was.

Vegeta chuckles at his victory, heading over for the showers, several of the unknown students glancing up at the slight trail of dirt he left behind him. He still hadn't had time to get clean yet, and he was almost ready to keel over in disgust. Whether from utter filth, or from seeing Raditz reading, no one would know.

Vegeta snickers as he enters the bathroom, no one but him understanding his mental jokes. Raditz was the center of his unsaid and cruel comedy universe

Strange enough though, there seemed to be no H2O compression equalization pods in here. "This world really is backwards." He mutters, looking around for anything he recognizes. Even a shower would be fine, but all they have are primitive…pools of water and copious amounts of bubbles.

Cocking a brow, he walks over to the pool, touching a single hand to the fluffy white material floating atop the water. He had never truly seen something like this. The only thing that was slightly similar was a strange poisonous mist on a planet of entirely water that Vegeta had been sent to when he was 7.

But with a single scoop, Vegeta ensures himself that it's safe, as it just slides off of his hand and doesn't seem to be causing the same burning sensation as the poison had. With a shrug, Vegeta stands up, quickly stripping himself of his robes and pausing for a single moment in relief as his tail is allowed to fall behind him once more. It had been irritating, and quite frankly, infuriating to have to keep his tail under wraps 24/7.

"So what is this then?" Vegeta mutters as he picks up a green bottle that smells strangely like vanilla. "Sham…poo? Is it like cleansing powder?" He talks to himself as he reads over the label. 'Cleans and protects for 24 hours!'

"Huh." He murmurs, briefly looking over the directions on the back, depicting a weird white figure spreading the liquid in the bottle over it's blank hair.

Why did he get the feeling that this was going to take a while?

* * *

"So…" Ron breaks the ice as him, Harry, Hermione, Raditz, and a few other students sit around in the common room in silence. "What do you think is Vegeta's problem?"

Harry looks back up from the board that currently held a game he was losing once again. "I think he had detention today, maybe that's it?"

"Detention on the second day?" Ron asks, trying vainly to put on a poker face as Harry moves a figure shaped like a horse directly in the way of one of his own pieces. "I wonder what he did."

"Really?" Hermione asks as she looks back up from her book, Raditz watching the younger children chat together from the side. "You guys were in the same class as him when it happened."

"Oh yeah?" Ron asks, honestly not meaning to have a sarcastic tone in his voice. "I wonder why I don't remember that."

"Well, it's not like he made a big scene or anything." Hermione responds, putting her nose back a bit too deep into her thick nonfiction book.

"I thought he would pull a Malfoy in that situation." Ron remarks, having not known the youngest Malfoy for too long, but going by their reputation instead."

"Hey!" Raditz breaks into the conversation, officially ending the insult. "What is that game you're playing anyway, huh?"

Harry sighs as the glint comes back to Ron's eye. When he had first been learning, he had had to mention that it was almost midnight to stop Ron from continuing on about magic chess. Merlin knows how long it would take for him to stop this time.

 **On Frieza's Ship.**

"Lord Frieza!" Ginyu yells, bursting into the throne room looking utterly disheveled and upset. "We need to get rid of the filthy monkey this instant!"

"Oh?" Frieza asks, crossing his arms and looking at Ginyu with a cocked brow. "And here I thought I had sent the little monkeys off."

"I think we should be more worried about the damage the big one will be doing to our soldiers brains."

* * *

Flip to…

"Here I am! Fightin' like an Oozaru!" Nappa shouts out a familiar tune.

"Boo!" A single soldier dares to shout out from the sea of worried faces, most of them having forgotten about the meager lunches in front of them.

Flip back to…

* * *

"Perhaps you're right." Frieza says, slowly tapping his chin with his tail. "I do think I just felt a drop in brain cells in the lunch hall."

"Er, I think that's the meadery, Sir." Ginyu tentatively corrects.

"Whichever then." Frieza says, waving his tail in absence of his crossed arms. "Hm…" He says, seemingly deep in thought as a smirk grows on his purple lips. "I think I know the perfect place to kill some mind activity."

 **EPIC FORESHADOWING**

A/N

Ooph, sorry about how long this one took. Hopefully the content makes up for it. By the way, the song is Rock You Like a Hurricane, only Nappa'd. So Hurricane=Oozaru.

Yung Warrior: I did consider putting Vegeta in Slytherin, but one has less of an idea what goes on in there. Originally, Vegeta was going to be Slytherin and Raditz would be Hufflepuff. But I got stuck on trying to think of Hufflepuffs for Raditz to interact with, and I didn't want to include a ton of o.c's. Also, I stick strong to the idea that people change as they go through life. I have indeed read your story- start to finish -and I do believe that Vegeta would be Slytherin, later in life. But as a child, he is less influenced by all of these things, and I think would more resemble a Gryffindor. I could be just making excuses for being lazy. Or I could just be rambling. That being said, I'm a big fan of Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon, and I hope you'll enjoy this fic. :D

Byakuri1/Spellweaver10: I'm glad you guys like this, and I'm glad that I didn't make Vegeta ooc :D

Sonny1996: Because DBZ Abridged is now canon. ;P

Congrats to anyone who caught all the DBZ Abridged references.


	4. On the Cheecks of a Space Autralian

Saiyans in Hogwarts.

Chapter 4.

 **Troll-ol-lol-lol-lol-lol-lol-lol-lol-lol-lol hohohohohoh…**

"The hell is Hollow-een?" Vegeta asks, looking fully irritated as he had been late back from his training and had to walk to the feast with those three little nuisances. He would make it four, but Raditz had run off to the bathroom. Vegeta liked to think that he had beaten him so hard he shit himself, but he knew that the actual chances of that were rather slim. Still, nice thought.

"It's a holiday." Harry answers, happy that he knew something that someone else didn't. "Most of the time, muggles will put on costumes and go door to door giving out candy."

"Huh. So what kind of idiotic costumes are these?" Vegeta asks, rather confused by the idea of dressing up specifically in a costume for only one day of the year. Though he supposed they had to do that for Frieza day.

"Normally they're pretty gross." Ron laughs. "You know, fake blood, weird hair, pasty skin."

"Ah, so I suppose that explains why you're in such a good mood, sow." Vegeta smirks.

"Huh?" Hermione quirks a brow. Not because of the nickname, she had gotten used to generally nasty names from him. "What do you mean?"

"Because you finally fit in." Vegeta laughs cruelly, crossing his arms a maliciously glaring at her. "You're idiotic clown hair and oily boils no longer seem so strange now that everyone is imitating then huh? You must have the best costume in all of England." He finishes, still mispronouncing England.

Slowly, Hermione's face falls, looking almost ready to cry. Normally she didn't care what other people said, but she had recently been teased mercilessly about all of the things that Vegeta had pointed out.

Harry and Ron look between the two children in shock, mouths hanging open. "Look Hermione…" Harry begins, only to cut off when the girl runs away, an arm pressing against her eyes. "Vegeta!" He yells when she was safely out of earshot. "Why would you say something like that?!"

But Vegeta only laughs, turning away from the children with his nose high in the air, heading back off to the great hall.

The two boys glance between each other in concern before slowly making their way too.

* * *

Hermione slammed open the door to the bathroom, quickly throwing her body into the corner, uncaring of the pain from the hard tiles.

"Her-manny?" A familiar voice asks, Hermione looking up to see Raditz trying to get the rest of the soap out of the dispenser, his hands covered in magenta foam. "You gotta use the bathroom too?"

"Wha…What're you doing in the women's bathroom?" She asks, unable to stop the tears that remained streaming down her face.

"There…there's a _women's_ bathroom? I thought they were the same thing." He says and scratches the top his head- no easy task, mind you. He stops when Hermione just buries her head in her knees. "Um…stop crying, the stall's open, and i'll leave so you don't gotta hear me." He says, remembering all of those times Vegeta had rudely kicked him out of a public bathroom because he didn't want Raditz in the same room as him as he did his business.

"You…you should probably get out of the women's bathroom." She says, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Just because I'm pretty sure it's illegal." She says with a small smile.

"Really?" Raditz asks, in amazement that these people put so much need in keeping the opposite sex out of their bathrooms. "Can't have that happening." He mutters, thinking of all of the terrible things that Frieza did the last time he broke a law. He was in the regeneration chamber for almost a week. "You want me to…wait for ya then? We can walk down once you're done in the bathroom."

"…Sure." Hermione sniffs, not sure if she was ready to face Vegeta yet, but she would have a little time in the stall. She had no idea why, but there was something comforting about the older and much taller boy. She just couldn't place it.

"Right." Raditz starts. "I'll just be-" He cuts off when a huge chunk of wood comes flying through door and wall alike, slamming the saiyan into the tile wall with a strangely large amount of force.

Hermione watches with wide eyes, breaths suddenly coming quicker and more unbalanced as a greenish hand reaches through, large eyes peering through the destroyed door.

It was all she could do to scream.

* * *

Vegeta seemed to perk up, looking over at the hallway that Ron and Harry had run off to immediately after the announcement that something called a 'Troll' had been sighted in an upper hallway. He thought it had sounded familiar, but had shrugged it off.

"Wait…" He mutters as the scream that seemingly none of the humans had heard fades from his evidently advanced hearing. The hallway they had mentioned had been right off the stairwell that led to…the bathrooms…

"DAMMIT, RADITZ!" Vegeta yells, running down the hallway much too fast for the shouting prefects to keep up.

"Hermione?!" Harry yells as him and Ron run into the girls bathroom, having gotten over their momentary fear of being yelled at for barging into the bathroom that was off limits to them.

Of course, they both stopped short in fear at the sight of the huge ogre-like creature standing almost roof height. It had turned briefly to look at the source of the noise the moment they had barged in, turning briefly from where it had been growing more dangerously close to the last bathroom stall where they guessed Hermione had taken cover.

At the sound of a weary groan, they turned over to Raditz, who had laid unseen before on the ground, the small bit of blood that had leaked from his mouth looking much more grave as it mixed with the half inch of water around their feet, small bits of tiles still on his back from the enormous cracks branching out from where he had hit the wall.

"Why is he here?" Ron asks in panic, completely unsure of what to do. And not having much time to think it through as the club sails through the air towards the two first years.

"Duck!" Harry yells, tugging on Ron's leg and felling them both into the water. "What're we gonna do?!" He yells, panic deep seated in his eyes.

"I dunno!" Ron yells back as the Troll lifts his arm again.

"You all are useless!" A high pitched, yet deep seated voice interrupts their panic, a small red, gold, and black clad figure flying past them at a speed their eyes could hardly follow, landing just in front of them with a large splash of water, glancing over at Raditz briefly, Vegeta turns to glare at the Troll, yet speaks to his classmates. "Just keep out of my way, it'll be over more quickly that way."

"But-" Harry tries to stop him, cutting himself short when the smaller kid runs towards the Troll, not even readying his wand for all his classmates see. "Vegeta wait, that's the troll!"

Vegeta snorts indignantly. These pathetic mages really thought that he wouldn't be able to stand up to a 'Troll'? Sure, it had knocked out Raditz, but that was no big feat. The low class warrior barely had a power level of 500.

With a warcry, Vegeta launches a foot into the creatures gut, knocking it over almost on top of the stalls buried in rubble. "Pathetic." Vegeta growls, beginning to raise a hand before thinking better of it. From what he saw the people of this 'England' didn't seem to be able to form ki without their wand. Rolling his eyes, he decides just in time that it would be better to not give them anymore reason to suspect him. So he pulls out the 7 inch wand the erratic man in the wand shop had given him. It was easy enough to put ki through a catalyst after all. Any ki attacks he had, he should be able to use with this stick.

"Galick G-" He starts, the wand backfiring purple energy onto the student who yells out in shock, falling to the ground with most of his robes singed or burned.

"What are you students doing here?!" A loud female voice yells as Vegeta begins rubbing his almost literally burning muscles with a wince.

"Confundo!" Snape snarls from her side, the Troll immediately getting a blank look to his face and looking over to Snape as though he'll tell him what to do next. "Get to Madam Pomfrey's. Now." He growls, the still conscious students leaving at his order.

 **The Aftermath.**

"Let me up!" Vegeta roared across the medical bay as several adults tried to hold him down to the bed. They would have been unsuccessful if they had not surrounded him completely. And even in his anger, Vegeta knew that they would not take kindly to someone with this kind of power at their school. Normally he wouldn't care and blow them all to bits, but Frieza had made some very colorful threats if they failed.

"Get off 'em!" Raditz yells as he throws himself from his bed, grabbing hold of one of the professors legs.

"You both are injured!" Madam Pomfrey yells at the two black haired youths. "You need to stay still so we can see what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong with us!" Raditz answers from his position on the floor, arms around Snape's leg who was giving him his patented death glare.

"Um…" Haarry tries to interrupt kindly from the doorway. "Should…should we come back?"

"No." Pomfrey sighs in exasperation as Vegeta crosses his arms, giving her a triumphant smirk. "You're here for Hermione, right? She's almost done. If these two would behave."

"Why would I be a have?" Raditz asks, still making no move to get up from the floor. "What the hell is a have anyway?"

"Raditz you uncouth imbecile, behave means to do what you're told, not to be a have." Vegeta growls at his more injured ally.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." He chuckles and scratches his head. "I guess that does make more sense."

"Oh for, GET OFF." Snape snarls, nearly kicking his student as he frees his foot. Normally he wouldn't resort to actually coming close to physically harming a student, but the long haired buffoon didn't even know the meaning of the word behave. This brought up all new questions about what his IQ was, and how he had even got accepted into Hogwarts in the first place.

"Please, Professor, refrain from hitting them before I have a chance to heal their wounds." Pomfrey says in irritation, crossing her arms and watching Snape bow his head, more in embarrassment of his own outbreak than being scolded by the other professor.

"I do NOT need your assistance woman." Vegeta growls and crosses his arms, firmly refusing to let Madam Pomfrey anywhere near his robes that she was assured were hiding some unknown burns from his wand backfire. And while they definitely were, Vegeta was assured that his saiyan biology would have them through with by tomorrow. To tell the truth, he had no idea if Raditz was injured or not. After all, the older teen was about a tenth of his power level, and the troll had been almost half the size of an Oozaru.

"Why don't you guys just go along with it already?" Ron asks in a slightly rude tone from the door they had not moved from. They had been scared of walking past the irate Snape that was currently blocking the way. "It'll be over quicker."

"Personal reasons." Vegeta growled, looking pointedly at the 'belt' wrapped around Raditz's waist for a moment before pulling his angry gaze back to Madam Pomfrey.

Slowly, a look of realization spawned on Raditz's face, and he seemed to harden it in a manner very similar to Vegeta's, the only thing missing being the few bangs still hanging over his receding hairline. "Yeah, so i'm just gonna go back to our room then." Raditz says as a means of agreeing with Vegeta, dragging himself up from the floor and stretching briefly before a hard crack was heard, head whipping over to look at the saiyan.

"What was that?!" Madam Pomfrey says, looking as concerned as she could about these people who had just been giving her so much trouble.

"What?" Raditz asks and looks at her as though she were crazy. "My arm. I guess it popped back in place."

"Enough with this!" Vegeta yells and shoves his way up from the suffocatingly soft (at least to the battle-hardened saiyans) bed. "We're not injured, so we're leaving!"

"I refuse to believe that a first year could go up against a troll without even a minor injury." Snape growls, standing as menacingly as he could with his arms crossed and chin in the air. "Only professional wizards could defeat one with ease."

"Oh, then i'd be very interested in how you did it." Vegeta barks with laughter as Snape's words stop him and Raditz before the door only briefly, followed by a chorus of sounds.

"You get back here this instant!"

A loud, almost unbearingly so, laugh from Ron.

And the enormous roar of "50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

 **Mistakes Have Been Made, But Quite Frankly, No One Cares.**

A soft groan permeating the quietness of the dorm room indicated the first student to wake. Inevitably Vegeta again. He hadn't slept in past 6 am in almost 5 years. He wasn't going to start now. He raised a hand to scratch an irritated spot on his scalp, only to stop when his angry looking burns get set aflame at the touch of his hard saiyan hair.

Scoffing, he pulls himself up. They didn't have to start dealing with the pathetic students for another 3 hours. He'd wake up Raditz, they'd send in a report to Frieza, and they'd take the rest of the time to train.

"Raditz." Vegeta says from across the room as he pulls up his tight blue pants. Somehow, he'd actually thought that would work. Vegeta growls in annoyance before walking over to his (technically) elder's bed. "Get up!" He yells, pulling the thick red and gold covers from the sleeping Raditz's grip.

"Flying Hippos!" Raditz screeches, several of the students looking up from their extravagant pillows..

"Idiot." Vegeta snarls maliciously. "I want you to meet me outside in 5 minutes in your training gear."

And with that the prince leaves, Raditz watching his leaving back in confusion. "Right. Training." He says with a shudder. "The hippos aren't here. They'll never be here." He says, looking out the window with a strangely serious look of contemplation on his face.

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Raditz yells, having gone to the immense length of jumping out the window and flying to Vegeta after staring out the window for 3 minutes, he had barely had time to tug on his gear. He didn't know that he broke the window in the process.

"You're late!" Vegeta yells, drop kicking Raditz from above into the ground. Thank god nobody was doing their rounds at the moment. This would be quite the sight.

"Sorry." Raditz mutters through the dirt as Vegeta lands in front of him.

"Whatever." Vegeta snuffs, pointing his nose to the sky. "Get up. We have to report to Frieza." He commands as he pulls out a trans-communication device from his pocket, the purple device having the symbol of the Friezan Empire on it's back and a screen that would show the other's face.

"Oh crap, we were supposed to do that." Raditz says, concern on his face.

* * *

On Frieza's Ship.

"Sir, seems there's a long distance call coming in from England…?" Dodoria says from the large screen at the front of the room, mispronouncing England.

"Oh look, seems the little monkeys have finally remembered who they were supposed to call every 2 weeks." Frieza says, crossing his arms and sneering through his purple lipstick.

"Receiving call, Sir." The large pink alien continues briefly before the screen flickers to life.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts.

"…" Vegeta and Raditz stay silent through the communication, their hatred renewed at the sight of the short lizard like alien. "Lord Frieza." Vegeta says with a curt nod.

"You're lucky you're my favorite toy Vegeta." Frieza says, lips curling into a sneer. "Any normal soldier would have been executed for such negligence.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza." Vegeta says, giving Frieza a deep bow, Raditz lowering his head at the prince's side. "We would have reported sooner, but the teachers here are extremely nosy."

"No excuse." Frieza says, flicking his tail against his seat. "You are to report every other week, as we planned."

"Yes Lord Frieza." Vegeta and Raditz say in unison.

"Good. So how are your grades going then?" He asks in a strange mock caring voice.

"Well my lord." Vegeta answers. "These classes are a joke. They are much below even Raditz's limited mental capacity."

Frieza guffaws with laugher as Raditz's brow twitches behind his prince. He had always enjoyed it when Vegeta used Raditz as a joke or to make a point. "Good. Because I expect the both of you to get the highest grades."

Raditz winced as he noticed the lack of the 'that you can'.

"Hey, what're you kids doin' o'er there?!" A loud voice shouts.

"My apologies, Lord Frieza, we will report back on time two weeks from now." Vegeta says as Raditz looks behind them.

"Good. Do not forget this time." Frieza says and cuts the connection. The two small saiyans got the underlying threat behind those words.

"You kids lost?" The voice asks. Vegeta turns around to come about face to knee with a familiar giant.

"Oh. It's you." Vegeta says, looking all the way up at the sky, and yet finding no face in sight. Only a large fluff of beard covering up and trace of face he would otherwise find recognizable.

"I remember you." Hagrid says with a smile, sitting onto the balls of his feet so he's about face to face with the taller Raditz. "So what're you doin' out 'ere so early then kid?"

"Me and my cousin do training out here every morning." Vegeta says and motions to Raditz, who, to Vegeta's immense irritation, waves with a smile.

"Raditz." The taller saiyan introduces himself while holding a hand out to Hagrid.

"M' Hagrid." The giant returns in kind as Vegeta twitches in anger behind them. They just rambled on and on while this time could be used to get stronger. God, he wished with all of his cold, blackened heart that he could just obliterate the both of them then and there.

"Raditz." Vegeta growls, Hagrid looking at him with concern growing in his eyes. "We need to get started. Now."

"Right." Raditz says before walking over to Vegeta, glancing back at Hagrid once before turning back to Vegeta. They both knew that they had unintentionally piqued the interest of the tall human. "200?" Raditz asks.

"200." Vegeta answers. With this, they both lowered their power levels to 200. If they went above that, it would be an automatic loss. They had had to do this before after all.

Little more was exchanged, just a mutual nod between them and they were off, dashing and punching at levels Hagrid had thought above children their age.

"Well, would you lookit that." Hagrid says while scratching his large beard. It'd be an interesting year with them around, that's for sure.

 **Quidditch Again. (Only it's Official Now)**

It had already been 2 weeks. 2 weeks! And still, Vegeta was just about ready to pull his hair out in frustration and boredom. Hell, he'd pull out his tail if it would just let him destroy this planet already. He was young, he would grow one back. The worst part was, Raditz, the one person he thought would understand his anger, actually seemed to _like_ these revolting children. Well, not all of them at least. He did seem to have some strange malicious intent towards the oldest Weasel child. Vegeta didn't know his name. Bob maybe.

"Charlie." Ron says from next to Vegeta, having patiently (and fearfully) been listening to Vegeta rant about his utter contempt for his subordinate. (Contentedly ignoring the parts about a tail) "Not Bob."

"Ugh, that name is positively redundant." Vegeta snarls. He hadn't even wanted to come out to this stupid game. He had no fondness for any of these students, and yet he had to remain here, sitting among them as though he himself were one of them, him! Prince Vegeta!

"Yeah, you're a prince." Hermione interrupts Vegeta's unknown monologue. "And i'm the queen of England."

"You could not be the queen." Vegeta growls, seemingly trying to prove her wrong. "You are too young to have been married into the royal family." He says smugly, looking over at the girl. "And too ugly."

Ron almost snorts in laughter at the indignant and upset look on Hermione's face as she runs her hands through her hair, the feature she was most upset with, while Vegeta downright howls in laughter at her distress.

* * *

Raditz almost flinches at Vegeta's loud laughter. The last time he had heard him laughing like that was when he had beaten his previous record of 30 saibamen. "Ugh, what's wrong with you, Gryffindor?" Malfoy asks from where he had scooted as far away from Raditz as he could. "In fact, why are you even here?"

Raditz glances around once more at all the green and silver clad students who had scooted away from him as though he were contagious. "What? You're the only one I recognized. Do you really hate the color red that much?"

"What?" Malfoy asks, Crabbe and Goyle looking back and forth in confusion. "No, I hate Gryffindors!"

"So…if I were a Slytherin?" Raditz slowly asks.

"Then you would be welcome." He says and crosses his arms. "But you're a Gryffindor, and you _should_ be over there." He points to the Gryffindors briefly and curtly, as though they are unworthy of his finger.

"But…I would still be the same person, the only thing that would change would be this stupid tie." He says and tugs at the gold and red tie around his neck. He had long since shed his robe in favor of the dress shirt and pants beneath. He and Vegeta had planned to train once the students went in.

"No, you would be a Slytherin." Malfoy corrects as the rest of the Slytherin students look a bit confused about why he hadn't insulted the Gryffindor yet.

"So wait, what's a Slytherin then?" Raditz asks and puts down his tie.

"A Slytherin is one of us." Malfoy growls out.

"So then…why am I not one of you…?" Raditz asks again, getting more and more confused as this conversation goes on.

"Because you're not Slytherin!" Pansy yells from two rows above, Malfoy giving Raditz a look as though they had won.

"But if a Slytherin is one of you, why can't I just become a Slytherin?" Raditz continues, less interested in becoming a Slytherin than he was in just understanding what they had meant.

"Because you can't! The hat named you a Gryffindor! You get sorted into a house based on who you are and who you'll become!" Malfoy yells, starting to get exasperated with all of these questions that he had to answer. "You can't change it!"

"Then, if I can't change it, why are you all so mad about it?" Raditz crosses his arms, a smirk on his lips. He couldn't outsmart many people, but this time it actually felt like he had won as the Slytherin students look away, unable to come up with a comeback, and yet still believing that they had an idiot in their midst.

 **Giving Thanks.**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Malfoy's childish and snobby voice roars.

"Eating." Raditz says through a mouth of food. Slytherin food if Malfoy could add. It was THEIR food that he was snarfing on! Not to mention he even had the gall to take a tie from one of the younger Slytherins!

"Why the hell do you insist on fouling my aura with your filthy presence wherever I go?!" Malfoy shrieks.

"What? I'm wearing the tie." He says, flipping the tie with one hand as though to make his point heard. "What more do you want?"

"I want you to leave!" Malfoy continues on, looking almost ready to (try) to throw Raditz across the room. "You don't belong here!"

"I belong here just as much as I belong anywhere else." Raditz retorts.

"No you don't!" Malfoy shouts. "This table is the SLYTHERIN table! YOU ARE A GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, unless there's a saiyan table, I don't belong anywhere more important than here." Raditz replies flippantly.

"You-!"

"Mr. Saiyan." A droll voice says from above them. I'm afraid i'll have to ask you to leave and return to your own table."

Raditz rolls his eyes, grabbing a cutlet of pork before standing and walking over to the Gryffindor table. It was one thing to have the kids yelling at you, but Frieza would be upset if he knew Raditz had pissed off a head of house. Much less professor Snape.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Ron says grimly from across the table, glaring deeply at the uprooted saiyan.

"Hey, if you wanted me here, you just had to ask." Raditz says as he sits back down at the table, Vegeta firmly ignoring his subordinate for the wand he was flicking around while still trying to eat as much as he could, trying to understand it's catalyst abilities. He had indeed gotten the ki through the wand, but something had gone wrong somewhere along the way.

"That's not the point!" Ron continues on with an annoyed look on his face. "The point is that you betrayed your house for those…those Slytherins!" He spits out the word as though it's poison.

"Ron, stop it." Hermione cuts him off. She certainly understood where he was coming from. But she was still grateful to Raditz for what had happened in the bathroom a few weeks back. "Different people have different views and different friends. Don't judge him for it.

"I doubt Malfoy was his friend from the way he was screeching like a banshee." Ron mutters.

Raditz rolls his eyes from across the table, returning to his food with slightly less vigor than before.

 **Godammit Nappa.**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jeice yells loudly through the cafeteria, Burter flinching and looking over to find Nappa kneeling behind his small red friend.

"You know, you got a nice ass for a space Australian." Nappa laughs, giving one last squeeze before his hand is torn from the bright backside.

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"

It wasn't long before Nappa was running down the hall with the little remains of his hair and mustache on fire.

A/N

Alright, a little insight. Raditz is so stuck on Slytherin because he's spent his entire life as someone who needs to serve and look up to someone stronger than him. And while the slytherins aren't stronger, they have a very Vegeta-like attitude. That and i'm not shipping Raditz/Hermione.

See, what i'm going to do, is make three polls. One for Raditz, one for Vegeta, and one for Nappa (Who will appear eventually) and you can answer them to choose the pairing. There'll be a bunch of questions, and answer yes or no if you want to see that pairing. You can answer more than one yes, but try to limit it. The one with the most yes's will win and be put in this story. But please note that i'm not the best at things not yaoi. Sorry. If there're conflicting winning choices i.e Vegeta/Harry, Raditz/Harry, I will pick the second favorite for the one that got less answers.

Remember this story is not M, and such will not have any sex scenes.

Go to and add these to the end of the web address.

Raditz survey:  /surveys/take?id=98270&c=1395434017JNVD

Vegeta survey:  /surveys/take?id=98277&c=1395533417JDDV

Nappa Survey:  /surveys/take?id=98304&c=1395916817DRPT

DmCDemonbaneAU- It would've been better if you sent me a pm. I certainly am not adverse to writing M rated fics, and while I certainly think that your idea is interesting. And I always have loved DmC. Unfortunately, I have never watched Demonbane, and therefore don't believe I would be able to do it justice if I tried to write a story about it. Thank you for the suggestion though. If I ever do watch Demonbane, i'll be sure to keep your idea in mind.


End file.
